The Military's Secret Experiment
by beta111
Summary: A poor nameless sixteen year old wanders the streets suffering from starvation. Then before he knew it he was swept up into the military and his life was changed forever. Was it changed for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1: The experiment

There was a boy who just turned sixteen today, but it was not happy as people would think however. He had no family, they were all dead. He had nothing and he was starving. He walked aimlessly through the streets of the big city wandering around in the vein hope of finding someone who would spare him food.

After walking around for quite some time he sat down on the ground, his body unable to carry him any further. He laid his head back breathing heavily trying to look past the hunger but he couldn't. _What do I have to live for except living? _He thought as his eyes began growing heavy. But the a piece of paper floating in the wind hit him in the head. He blinked and grabbed it from his face. 'Do you wish to help better humanity? Do you feel lost? Join a research project now I personally promise the rewards will be great.' The poster read. The boy put his hand over his rumbling stomach.

I read the address and slowly stood up. I winced pushing my body just by standing, then before I could begin to doubt myself I took off running to the address listed on the flyer. _Food at last! _I skidded to a stop in front of a dark and huge building. I felt the urge to drop down to my knees but caught myself before I fell. There wasn't a big line like I expected but I marched up to the door and walked inside.

There was high tech machinery all over. An old man with a cane smiled and walked over. "Why hello young man! Have you come for the flyer?" I nodded and looked around. There was something about him that made me feel very...uneasy. "Then please sign this form and we'll get you a nice meal." He said with a smile that was warm. Too warm. My eyes widened at the mere mention of food. I snatched his pen and signed the form quickly. "Very well then." He snapped his fingers and something cold poked into my neck. "W-What the-" My vision blurred as I saw three of him. He just chuckled. "Boy's, we've got another patient! Put him by the pink haired one." I fell over to be caught by two men and was carried off. 

I regained consciousness to a horrible pain all over my body that made me want to curl up in a ball but I could not. I screamed as loudly at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. "So you're awake. Continue to inject him and keep an eye on the signatures over here." I recognized the man with the cane standing behind a giant window. I froze as a hot liquid was injected into both sides of my neck. "I-I..." I whimpered silently as it emptied. My body went stiff as my eyes shot open widely. The man smiled. "It seems we have a successful patient." Then a man ran over and began to examine me. I just laid on the metal table with my eyes wide, unable to blank, as I shook violently and uncontrollably. "Sir! The girl, she survived as well!" The man with the cane chuckled. "This is a good day now let us-" The man stopped as he heard the door in front open. I laid on the table shaking as my ears rang so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. "Welcome! You'll be pleased to know we have _two _successful patients. I suggest we-" He was cut off by a stern voice. "No! I've waited enough! Give me at least _one _of them!" The man sighed. "Very well, I'll give you the girl her name is...Anemone. She was very fun to experiment with just to see her reaction. A shame, come back for the boy in about a month, deal?" The other man grunted in reply. "Get the female creature out her now!" I heard metal squeak and the door close. The old man came back. "Now you have my _full _attention." He chuckled. "Please, stop..." I whispered painfully. "No." 

(1 month later) 

I laid on the same metal table, my nerves were so numb from this 'experiment' that I couldn't feel anything. The door in front opened as I laid on the table staring straight ahead unblinkingly. "Old man I will not wait any longer damn it! Give me the other!" The old man sighed. "Bring him out!" He yelled. Two men unstrapped me from the table and put me on a flat metal table with wheels then proceeded wheel me out. I saw the man with the stern voice who stood beside the table and took one look at me then gasped from shock mixed with disgust. "Jesus!" He yelled. "Captain we-" A young boy my age froze when he saw me. He stopped dead in his tracks. His face began to twist as he started to gag and ran outside. My skin turned a sickly green color while my veins were a disgusting yellow. "Now to finish him, lift his head!" The old man ordered the two men. They moved one to the side. The holes where I was injected were crusty due to infection from being open and untreated. The man got out some sort of drill and put it to my neck. "You're not gonna-" The stern man began but was cut off by the drilling turned on and drilling into the hole where I was injected. I couldn't even feel it my nerves were so numbed by the constant procedures. The men pulled the drills out from my neck and got another type of gun looking contraption. They placed them against my neck and pulled the triggers. There was a loud _doof!_ As two metal injection holes were in place to allow injections but prevent infection. "He's all yours." The old man said smiling. The stern man picked me up as gingerly as possible as he carried me back. "Goodbye my friend!" The old man called after me. When we got outside I could hear rain was pouring now that my ears slowly stopped to ring. "You may want to close your eyes." The man carrying me. I never moved my eyes, I was unable to feel let alone move. "My god... what'd they do to you?" He covered my face as he ran to the car.

He sat me inside on the far left and got in beside me. "Go." He ordered the driver. The car accelerated as the young man from before looked back at me from the passenger seat. "I'm Dominic." He introduced himself but got no reply. "This really isn't the time." The man beside me said for me. Dominic nodded and turned back around. I just sat there shaking the whole way. "Stop here." Dominic ordered. The car stopped. "We'll see you at the ship." The man said, Dominic nodded and hopped onto his bike he had parked in front of a destroyed house. He sped off while we casually went along. I never moved other than shaking. We went all through the night just driving to our destination. As the sun began to rise we arrived at the airport and drove into a reserved hangar. I whispered my first words to the man. "P-P-Please, k-kill me." I pleaded. His look was that of pity. We stopped and the captain opened his door as he pulled me out gingerly. "T-T-Thank y-y-you." I whispered quietly. He nodded, and flung my arm around his neck to help me walk. "NO, NO, NO! I DON'T WANNA! IT HURTS TOO BAD!" A girl screamed across the hangar. "Come on! Hold still! You need to take this!" I shifted my eyes painfully and saw a girl with pink hair down to her waist wearing a white and red dress sitting against the landing gear and open ramp of a huge ship. She was grabbing her head, screaming, as blood dripped out of her nose. She looked up at me with tears streaming and froze when she saw me. The sun reflected off the metallic openings in my neck. She put her hand on her neck running her fingers over her own openings. The stern man who I could now see from his uniform was the captain of the ship lead me towards the ship. When we walked up the ramp I locked eyes with the girl. I saw here openings too. The man led me into a room and sat me down on the ground. It was nice and open, incredibly open. "I know that you don't like tight spaces, at least if all you are like Anemone. The first time we brought her on board she had a panic attack." The man chuckled. I let out a quite chuckle but winced from pain. He laid me down on the bed. "By the way I'm the captain of this ship. Your roommate you've seen she's a bit..." Suddenly the door was thrown open and the woman who was screaming outside stormed in. "Who's this? Why is _he _in our ship?" The captain sighed. "Listen we need another-" She cut him off. "Another WHAT? I'm not good enough? Are you gonna kill me? Leave!" The captain sighed and walked out not even getting the chance to speak. The girl sat down with her back against the bed and had tears falling. "I'm-" I tried to introduce myself painfully but she stood up. "I don't care! Leave!" I took a deep breath and grunted. "It hurts just to breath." I whispered as her face seemed to soften and she went around the bed by the giant window across the roo. I tried to turn to face where she walked only to be greeted by a massive spike of pain shooting up my spine. My vision went black as I fell over.


	2. Chapter 2: Test

The next day I opened my eyes and for once it didn't hurt. I lifted my arm with ease and moved each of my fingers. The feeling of moving without pain was…refreshing. "Anemone is he-" The captain walked in. "Good you're up, and I see you can move?" I sat up and nodded. "Alright good, meet me in the bridge ASAP then. Anemone'll show you the way." He said and walked out. "Sir?" I asked getting his attention. "Thank you for having me onboard away from..." I attempted to thank him but heard a ringing in my head. I winced grabbing my head in a vein attempt to make the horrid ringing stop. I felt something warm drip onto my lips. I shakily reached my finger down by my lips and rubbed it across my lips then brought it in front of my face. It was blood. "Ah! I-It hurts! Make it stop!" I screamed falling to the ground and rolling around. The captain ran over. "Dominic get your ass in here NOW!" He screamed. Dominic ran in as my vision began turning red. He grabbed the side of my head and turned me. "Hold still." He ordered. He shoved a needle in my neck. I froze as my mouth was wide to scream but nothing came out. My body went limp for a moment. After a moment I stood up and licked the blood away from my lips. I began to walk out in the hallway after the captain. I felt different now, like the real me was shoved back into the back of my mind while something... else came and took over. Anemone was following the captain as well; she walked by my side constant looking over at me. I looked over at her and gave her a twisted smile. She stepped to the side away from me as I chuckled. 

We got to the bridge as the captain sat down. Anemone and I were standing side by side; she stood slumped and was acting very weakly. I stood straight with my hands behind my back. "Alright, you two are going to be assigned to a squad together." I froze. "What? This is bullshit! I don't wanna be with _him_!" Anemone yelled. I curled my hand into a fist growling. "And I sure as hell don't wanna be in a group with her!" The captain ran growled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't care! You're a squad now! Act like it!" I looked down growling as Anemone glared at the floor. "Ok, well you give The End a test flight then. Here's a suit." He said throwing me it. I caught it and looked at it. "Change in the bathroom." He ordered as Anemone's eyes shot open. "NO HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE END!" Anemone screamed as the captain growled. "ENOUGH! This is an order! We _will _detain you if we have to Anemone!" She glared at the captain as Dominic took a step forward from the side. "Anemone just let him fly it once. That's all we're asking for." Anemone didn't answer but stormed off the bridge. I walked off to find a bathroom and change into the suit.  
>I came back out pulling at the crotch of it. "Where is it?" I asked as the captain lead me to the hangar. When we got to the hangar I saw Anemone sitting by what I knew was theEND. She went over to me. "If you hurt him at all I swear I'll kill you!" She hissed poking my chest. "Get out of my way." I growled pushing her aside.<p>

I jumped into The End and was launched out the hangar. Once we were outside we began to fly around, our board was already connected to our feet. We road up to the front of the ship. _"__Alright you can fly. Now let's do some targets. Launch!" _I looked around. Suddenly two KLF's, which are the mech's the military uses, flew through the sky and aimed their guns at me. I smirked as we flew forward. We pulled our right arm back and slammed it into the first KLF destroying it. I looked at the one on the right and in a flash we were behind it. It looked back just fast enough to see us grab its head and destroy it. _"__Damn, good job. Let's see... next you'll-" _I saw another one zipping around. My enhanced eyes focused on it and saw it was an LFO. "I'm engaging the unknown LFO!" I yelled as we began zooming towards it. _"__No! You can't handle Nirvash! Pull-"_ I shut off the com. "Come on, let's dance Nirvash." I said with a smile we were within a mile. "Too slow!" I yelled activating the rockets mounted on the back of theEND. We were going so fast now we were a blur. Nirvash looked over and dived down as we zipped by. But right as we were by it, we grabbed its arm and launched it across the sky. I turned the comm back on in case they were trying to communicate with me. _"__Eureka Renton! Hold on! I'm coming!" _I smiled. "More perfect!" I hissed. _"__Who are you?" _The guy on the other end of the comm asked. "Die!" I screamed as claws came out of our right arm. We lifted our arm at Nirvash and shot it at them. It stabbed their right arm and was stuck. We yanked them over so they were right in front of us. _"__Get your ass back here now!" _The captain screamed. I heard a gunshot and looked to my left. I saw another LFO coming towards us. We launched Nirvash at the new LFO. It ducked Nirvash as I suddenly a heard a deafening bang. I looked over as a giant green and white ship pulling out of the clouds. My eyes widened. "The End is coming back!" I yelled as we flew back to the ship. 

When I got in the hangar the captain walked in. "What the hell was that?" He yelled. I just stood there. "We brought you here so you could follow orders! Otherwise we would've left you there!" I looked up and glared at him. "Don't you _EVER _threaten me with that again!" I screamed as I pushed him causing him to fall over and walked away. The captain just laid there in surprise of what happened. Dominic walked in and ran over to him. "Captain!" He yelled helping him up. The captain sighed. "Wait." He called. I stopped with my back to him. "I-Shit..." He sighed as I turned around. "Hurry up and say it." He sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I know what they do there and I can't imagine how you must feel." He apologized as I nodded. "And well..." I turned and looked up the hall. I saw Anemone watching from behind a corner. "Y-Yes?" I asked wincing as I could feel the drugs slowly wearing off. "Oh by the way, you can give Anemone her suit back." The captain said from behind me. "This is hers?" I yelled looking back as he nodded. "F-Fine hang on I'll go change." I muttered walking past Anemone.

I walked outside of the bathroom still putting on my shirt and froze. Anemone was standing there looking down with her hands behind her back. She looked up at my chest. The scars went from my chest to my waist then from left to right. I pushed my shirt down and handed her the suit. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said and began walking off. "You have the scars too?" She asked running to catch up. I nodded. "From…them?" She asked as I nodded again. "The bastards will pay. I promise this." I growled looking over at her. She seemed to be thinking of that place. "Why did you go?" She asked looking up with an incredibly sad face. "No family, no home, no food, no purpose." She stopped as I continued. 

I finally got to the bridge. The captain smiled as I got there. "Come on over." He said happily, motioning to his right side. I nodded and stood to the right of his chair. "Here we picked this up yesterday while you were out." He said and handed me a black suit that looked just like Anemone's I grabbed it and my eyes went wide like a child on christmas morning. "We're picking you up an LFO." He said with the same smile as I looked over and nearly fell over with excitement. "Really?" I asked overrun with excitement. He nodded smiling. "You have your first mission as soon as we get your LFO." I nodded. "You are to kill this person, creature, whatever it is." I took the picture and looked at it. There was a girl with green hair and pale skin; her eyes were just like mine. But she was smiling widely. "She's a member of gekkostate. She piloted Nirvash." I looked up and smiled. "This will be a solo operation, whatever means necessary. Got it?" He asked I shook with excitement and nodded. "They'll be flying by the airfield when we get there; it's in the town of…damn it I can never pronounce it. But we engaged Nirvash here the first time we saw the seven swell effect. I pray you don't have to go through that." I nodded. "Sir, we're now landing!" One of the officers announced. I began walking to the bathroom as the ship shuddered when the gear was lowered. I went in and grabbed onto the railing waiting. The ship bounced tossing me an inch in the air as we landed. Once I landed on the ground I got suited up. 

I got all suited up and felt how comfortable it was as I bent my arm and straightened it. I walked out and looked up then skidded to a halt. A foot away from me was Anemone standing there looking on beside me as we stood behind the window overlooking the hangar. I looked down and saw through the huge open doors the LFO stood there. White mainly with black as a decal color or around the edges. "You don't want him here?" I asked. She immediately looked up. "You really can feel them?" I looked at her confused. "Their feelings, you don't call them its but thems." I nodded and continued down to the hangar. 

When I got down there I saw the captain talking with a man in a white lab coat. They looked over and the man in the coat gasped as he stared at me. "My god, you weren't kidding. He was converted?" He asked excitedly as he walked over. "Yeah, not a good process though." The captain replied. My breathing grew heavy as I grabbed my head and grunted. "Damn it! Dominic!" The captain yelled as I fell on all three's since I was grabbing my head. Dominic came over and shoved the needle into my neck. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He removed it as I arose.

"Is it ready?" I asked in a serious and different tone. "Y-Yes." The man in the white lab coat answered. I went over to the LFO and stared for a moment. "So this is what'll be my dance partner huh?" I smiled as I licked my lips. "Gekko's nearby." I said as I popped the ladder on the side, and climbed up. I got in the cockpit and looked around as I stuck my arms and legs into the sockets. When they snapped shut I felt electrical signals flow through me straight to my brain, my brain sent signals back and he began to walk out of the ship. "There you are! Dance!" I yelled as we jumped up and connected our board with sparks. We flew off towards the gekko even though it was covered by clouds. I opened all missile ports. "Die!" I screamed as they all fired. Suddenly there was a huge boom that shook the ground as the gekko sped out of the cloud and the missiles followed them. The activated their evasive rockets and suddenly scooted to the side as the missiles turned around and were on them again. They were so busy with the missiles they didn't see us grab the hull and rip a hole in it. The cockpit raised and I was ejected into the hole. My LFO sped off to make it look like I was still in it.

I dropped down and looked through the passage ways. Silent except for the rockets. I began silently creeping through the halls. I opened the first door. Storage. The next. Storage. I sighed and looked around. "Signs, signs." I whispered and saw a sign above a door that said 'Holland's room'. I smiled. "Payback for theEND." I whispered. I opened the door and looked around. Nothing. I flipped the couch over. _There must be something here! _I went over to the bed and was about to flip it over when suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head as though I was struck by something. I fell over as my vision went black. _Bastard._


	3. Chapter 3: Gekkostate

"Wake the hell up!" I felt a sharp pain in my cheek as my head jerked to the side. I opened my eyes and saw LFO's all over, I knew this was the hangar. I looked at my arms and saw I was tied to a chair.

"Finally, let's talk." The man who had hit e said making me look at him. "Your eyes..." He muttered quietly. He sat down in a chair across me.

"Do you serve the military?" I just stared at him. He arose and punched me with his right fist. Then his left right after that. I spit the blood out to the side.

"Where's your ship?" He growled but I stayed silent. He clenched his fist so hard he shook.

"Fine then!" He screamed punching me four times alternating from right to left. I looked at the LFO behind him.

"Is that yours?" He looked back and nodded.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. I glared at him.

"So you're Holland? I'm going to kill you." I said absolutely.

"Threatning me?" He asked glaring at me.

"No. Informing you."  
>"Fine we'll start with something different! What's your name?" Holland yelled. I sat there and my eyes widened.<p>

"I-I don't remember." I said looking around as my breathing increased. The walls seemed to close in.

"I-I need to leave. I need to leave!" I yelled.

"You're not going anywhere." He brought his fist back.

"Holland!" A girl shouted. He punched under my chin causing me to fly back. I grunted as I opened my eyes. I saw that the whole gekko crew was watching then I gasped at the sight of the girl before me.

"Eureka." I muttered.

"Eureka go back to your room." Holland slowly muttered.

"You are the one?" I asked locking eyes with her. I spat the blood off to the side, the puddle began turning into a lake. I had a black eye and cuts all over my face now.

"Momma!" Three children yelled running over to her and clinging.

"M-Momma?" I yelled. I saw a boy wearing white and red walk up to her. She stared at my eyes.

"H-Holland." She muttered as she walked over. She picked up my chair and walked in front of me as Holland stepped to the side.

"Renton, take the children back." The boy stood there a moment.

"Renton!" She yelled. He jumped and ushered them out. She grabbed my head and turned it towards hers. I was surprised by her strength.

"Are you one of us?" I stared at her. She slapped me and sent me flying across the hangar. I coughed up blood as she walked over and lifted me. "Are you _one of us_?" She yelled.

"I'm getting sick of you all touching me." I growled as she punched me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. I coughed as she glared at me.

"Answer me." She ordered grabbing my neck and squeezing tightly.

"I was human once…but the operation." I said looking off to the side. She stood there and stared at me. "What operation? Damn it! Answer!" She yelled and kicked me across the hangar. I slammed into an LFO and fell on my side. I grunted and looked up. "Nirvash!" She yelled running over. "_Holland! Enemy LFO approaching fast!_" Holland looked at me and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly there was a huge explosion as theEND slid through the entrance to the hangar and skidded to a halt right by me. He looked over at Holland. "Eureka run!" He screamed over the roaring wind as they ran into the ship. "Quick, untie me!" I yelled. The End tapped it's sharpened finger on the rope and it snapped. I right away sprinted after the two of them. "Wait!" Anemone yelled. I stopped and looked. The cockpit was raised and she threw me the pistol. I caught it and smiled at her then I ran back out. She turned to the LFO's but sudden the floor under her collapsed as she fell through and flew after the gekko. 

I sprinted through the hallways after Eureka. I turned a corner and jumped back as a full clip from an automatic rifle slammed into the wall behind me. I heard two clinks and gasped as I saw a grenade. I grabbed it and threw it back at him. Midway it exploded ripping a hole that went all the way through the ship. I quickly sprinted over and jumped over the hole. There was a moment right before I landed Holland and my eyes locked. Then I landed and sprinted down the hall and took a right, right as he emptied another clip.

I skidded to a halt right in front of a door labeled 'Eureka's room'. I opened the door and walked into the darkness. I saw Eureka curled up on the bed with the children. I walked up to them and raised the gun at her. I cocked it as they all huddled closer together. My eyes looked to my left and suddenly I turned and grabbed Renton's arm, while simultaneously sweeping his legs out from underneath him. When he hit the ground I aimed the pistol at his head. His eyes grew wide as I stood there. My face was emotionless as I got ready to pull the trigger.

"You'll both die here you know." I said to him.

"Fine then! Kill me!" He yelled as tears fell down his face.

"Just don't kill her! Or the children, please." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know you're not the only one who fights for someone they love. remember that next time you fight the military and kill more men. They too loved people." I right away and without looking turned my gun towards Eureka and shot it. "E-Eureka? Eureka!" Renton screamed as I heard the loud thud of a body hitting the floor. I looked to my right and saw Holland. "NO!" He screamed. He then ran at me screaming. I raised the gun at him but too slow. He grabbed my shoulders as he continued running. I shot the gun without trying too. He slammed me into the wall and kneed me in the gut causing a dent to form. I ducked under a punch and went behind him. Before he could turn I shoved him into the wall but it gave way. I wasn't expecting the wall to collapse which caused me to fall out as well.

We were now in freefall but suddenly we stopped on a huge metallic thing. I looked up at The End and smiled. We landed right on it's board. Holland ran at me yelling. I ducked his punch. He was pissed, I could tell by his sloppiness. I punched him in the gut two times and kicked him in the side of the head. He fell over the board but grabbed the side with one hand. I walked over and looked down at him. He suddenly let go and fell down. I saw he landed on the hull of the gekko. I sighed as I laid on theEND's board. I closed my eyes to the bright sun and whooshing of theEND's board. "I couldn't kill her." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

(Renton pov) 

"Eureka!" I screamed as I picked her body up in my arms. Blood was everywhere. The children were crying, their ears still ringing from the gunshot.

"Renton! Where is she!" Holland yelled as he ran in.

"Eureka." I muttered. He grabbed her and ran out in the hallway.

"Mischa! Mischa!" He screamed as he ran down the hall. The children ran over and clinged to me as I sat in the same position, frozen in place. 

(Other pov) 

We both sat in Anemone's room. I laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling with my suit still on. Anemone laid on her bed, she was changed back to her normal self as well as back in her normal clothes. We both laid with our heads next to each other even though I was on the floor. She laid so her hair was hanging over the side of her bed.

"So what _is _your name?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said staring at the same spot as before. Thinking of how Renton was willing to die in place of Eureka. _We are the same..willing to die for someone we love.. _I looked at her pink hair. _Weird, I've never seen someone with that natural colored hair._

"What's his name?" She asked. I looked at her head.

"Huh?" She sat up and looked over by the window. I sat up and looked over her bed.

"His." She said pointing to my LFO, which stood behind theEND. I thought about it.

"Redemption." I muttered smiling.

"Nice." She said returning my smile.

"_Attention! Unknown on radar! Closing in fast! It's Nirvash!" _I sat up smiling. _So the boy has come for blood. _I stood up. "Anemone, I'll be back in a bit." I said as I walked out to the hangar. 

(Holland pov) 

"Where the hell's Renton?" I yelled to Talho.

"I-I don't know." She said looking around.

"Shit! He went after the boy!" I growled and ran to the hangar.

"No! You can't go in there. It's a miracle the LFO's survived but the floor can't take anymore weight!" I sighed and walked over.

"Go after him. We're providing back up." 

(Other pov) 

I got in Redemption and got connected. I suddenly saw Anemone run to theEND. "Anemone what-"

"_We work as a squad remember? Besides, you might need help." _

"Launch, I'll be right there." I said as she zoomed out. We turned and grabbed a gun from the back.

"I'm gonna need this. Redemption launching!" 

(Renton pov) 

I flew along with my vision blurred by tears as I remembered the gunshot.

"Eureka." I whispered as two LFO's launched from the military ship and flew towards me.

"Eureka!" I screamed as I activated the rockets going towards the black one. 

(Other pov) 

I gasped as I saw him zoom at Anemone.

"Anemone!" I screamed going towards them.

"Damn it!" I screamed as we shot four three burst rounds at Nirvash. It was just enough to make it fly off course.

"_Die!" _Anemone screamed launching all her missiles at Nirvash. They all slammed into it. I opened up all my missile ports as well. They all fired and slammed into Nirvash.

"Captain, get the ship out of here now!" I yelled.

"_But-"_

"Now!" The rockets on the ship engaged and it flew out of the way. Normally with an LFO you kill the LFO the pilot lives, but in these the pilot is connected to it. Nirvash came back over to me and began throwing punches at us. We blocked the hits while still staying airborne.

"I've had enough." I growled as I raised the cockpit and ejected myself. I jumped onto Nirvash and smashed through it's window. I looked inside and saw Renton sitting there.

"Renton! Enough!" He looked up at me.

"No, you killed Eureka!" He yelled as he punched me in the face and grabbed my pistol. I laid on the hull as blood poured out of my nose and Renton stood up aiming it at me.

"So, remember what I said about the military men who also loved people?" I asked. He cocked the gun. Suddenly someone else landed on the hull. Renton looked up and saw Anemone. He saw her eyes and froze.

"You two, your eyes are like Eureka's!" I stood up next to Anemone taking my hand away from my nose.

"But she's an actual coralian, we're not." I said as I wiped the blood away. "Coralians? What the hell are those?" I sighed and put my hand on the top of my pistol as Renton tensed up.

"Renton, I didn't want to kill you but I have no choice." There was a gunshot as blood dripped on the hull but it wasn't my pistol that fired. I looked down and saw a bullet tore through my shoulder. I looked up and saw the same LFO as before.

"Holland, bastard." I muttered as I fell over. Anemone gasped and lifted me up. She jumped back onto theEND and went inside. I laid on the ground and groaned grabbing at my shoulder.

"Hold on." Anemone hissed as she grabbed Redemption and flew off to our ship. I spat up blood as my vision steadily started to fade to black. I saw that behind us Holland had met up with the Nirvash. He was about to pursue us but it appeared as though Renton had actually stopped him. I let out one final sigh as I fell completely into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Freefall

I opened my eyes again and looked around. I sighed with relief to see familiar settings.

"No Anemone! It's time for you to go back to your room!" I heard Dominic shout. I coughed and sat up. I heard a gasp and looked up, Anemone came running over and stood in front of me. I smiled at her.

"Hey." I said casually. She smiled but then flicked me in the forehead. I grunted and grabbed it.

"What the hell was that for?" She frowned at me.

"You should've left while you still could on the gekko! But you did complete the mission." I sat on the edge of the bed and grunted as I stood up. "You're up! Good." I looked up at the captain and nodded.

"You've a new mission, both of you. You are to go and finish off Nirvash. Can you two do that?" I smiled and nodded as Anemone walked up and put her hand on my shoulder while nodding.

"Get going now!" He commanded. I ran off with Anemone.

When we got to her room she peeled off and went to get into her suit. I kept going and ran into the bathroom I always used to change. My suit was kept in here since I always went in here. I got my suit out and began to strip down. As I slipped my arms through it I grunted as my head felt like a thousand pounds. I fell onto my knees. 

I was suddenly in the gekko looking around.

"Well? Is she alright?" Holland yelled. The doctor nodded.

"She's just fine, the bullet hit her in the shoulder so no major damage." Holland sighed with relief. I sat up and looked at them. He dropped his board he had in his hand.

"I would like to ride in Nirvash today." I said as I arose but my voice was…different. It was Eureka's voice!

"But-" I looked over and glared at him. He sighed.

"I guess so."

"HEY!" I jumped up gasping for air. I saw Anemone standing in the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry, did you already get injected?" She shook her head. I arose and began walking out looking for Dominic. She grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"I don't need it, not as long as the four of us are together." My face began to burn with heat as she looked me in the eyes with a wide smile. I slowly nodded with nervousness surging throughout my body. I knew that the other two she was talking about were theEND and Redemption. We kept running and sprinted down to the hangar. When we got there we immediately got into our LFOs.

"Redemption launching!"

_The End launching!" _The floor suddenly opened up and we flew outside. We connected our board and began reffing towards where the gekko was. _"__Alright, I think I found a name for you." _

"Really? What?"

"_Haru."_

"Haru? Sunlight?" _"__Yep." _I smiled.

"I like it." I said as I scanned the clouds. I saw a giant green wave and my eyes widened.

"Haru engaging Nirvash! Anemone, stay on my right within forty meters. Gap between Nirvash and us estimated at fifty miles yet."

"_Rodger that. If your caculations are correct then they should be right over the town of-" _Suddenly a rocket screamed between us.

"Damn it!" I yelled as our board swiveled. We got our balance back but with effort.

"Why the hell am I having so much trouble reffing?" I yelled to myself. _"__Another missile incoming."_

"Rodger." I saw the smoke trail and saw it heading for me. I released the locks off our board and jumped up as it continued going. We grabbed the missile and I looked closely at it.

"Shit." I muttered and tossed the missile back.

"I recognize that model. The military's shooting at us!"

"_Figures. Should we take them out?"_

"Nah. Let's concentrate on Nirvash."

"_Rodger." _We sped up. I wobbled so much that I nearly fell over.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" I yelled with frustration boiling within me. I had to slow down.

"ten miles. Where are they?" I hissed looking around. I suddenly felt Redemption vibrate as a cloud moved. I gasped as I saw the gekko sitting in wait.

"Shit! Trap!" I screamed.

"Turn b-" Too late. They charged up their main lasers. My eyes widened as they fired all eight of them, four to Anemone and four to me.

"Anemone!" Neither of us could move fast enough. They slammed into both of us at the same time. The cockpit went dark and I spat up blood.

"Fuck." I muttered as we began to overturn on the board. I saw Nirvash speeding towards us.

"I'll be damned if I'm going down alone!" I opened up all the missile ports and fired them all at once. They shot up and twisted around dodging the missiles. "Die bastards!" I screamed as I launched Redemption's right arm with the claws extended at them. They looked over but it slammed into their center. I smiled. _"__H-Haru."__ Anemone whispered over the com._

"Hang on Anemone!" I screamed. I suddenly gasped as our feet were unlocked from the board.

"Shit!" We fell fast downward. Suddenly the rope tightened and Nirvash was yanked off their board. I began retracting the line. When the line snapped back into place our claws were drawn back. We grabbed Nirvash's shoulders and brought them close enough that I could see their faces. I gasped when I saw the girl's face.

"Eureka?" I yelled out loud. The lights in the cockpit blinked red.

"You're coming down with us!" I yelled using the outer speakers. We let them go and pushed off them speeding towards Anemone.

"Hang on Anemone!"

"_Haru. I-I can't see anything."_

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. I promise." We grabbed on and put our back to the ground.

"This is gonna hurt!" When we slammed into the ground the entire LFO vibrated and my head jerked forward and my vision dimmed.


	6. Chapter 6: Not so different

I coughed as my vision began to slowly come back. Sparks flew out of exposed wires nearby causing me to wince. I tried to sit up but grunted in pain. I looked at my left shoulder and saw there was a giant metal rod going through it. I winced as I slowly drew it out with my right arm. It finally came out as I grunted and threw it out the hole in the cockpit. I painfully stood up and climbed out of the same hole I threw the rod. theEND was rolled over on the ground next to Redemption with smoke rising from it. My eyes widened as I jumped down and ran towards it.

"Anemone!" I yelled. I jumped up and climbed towards the cockpit. I hit the emergency release latch and popped the cockpit open. Once the cockpit opened I looked inside. She wasn't moving. I crawled in and grabbed her as I dragged her out with pain shooting throughout my body. _I don't care if it hurts damn it! Move!_

I got her outside and sat her on the ground. I looked her over for obvious wounds. She was beaten up that was for sure but no exterior damage aside from bruises and scrapes. I sighed with relief and hugged her tightly. I felt her steady breathing on my neck. I laid down next to her panting and stared at the sky. I bit my lip letting a groan escape as I grabbed my shoulder which was bleeding fairly heavily. I jumped as I heard Renton yell out,

"Eureka!" I rolled over and looked over at them. She was in the same condition as Anemone. I shook my head as I got up using my right arm. My left was all but useless now. I walked towards them wincing from pain_._I wiped off some of the blood which was pouring down my side and leaned against Redemption's head.

"Renton?" He froze and turned towards me.

"You!" He screamed still trying to carry Eureka.

"Relax, I don't have a gun." I said with a smirk which concealed my crippling pain I was in. He looked over at Anemone.

"We're not so different after all huh?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"We're complete opposites." He muttered bitterly.

"Let's explore that, we both have girls we constantly try to impress, they're not human." He stopped and looked over.

"What?" My smile faded.

"Oh dear you honestly don't know?" He stared blankly. I looked around.

"Let's make a fire and rest up, we'll head to the nearby town later." He looked at me with hatred spilling from his eyes. I couldn't blame him though.

Night had fallen and we had a fire going in the middle of the crashsite of the LFOs. I laid Anemone by theEND and sat by Redemption, laying my head against him.

"So what was that human thing about before?" Renton quietly asked.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you." I muttered and put my hand on the side of Redemption's face.

"What's it like? To hear them?" I shook my head.

"It can be a horrible thing to feel their pain in battle." The rest of the night was with silence until I arose.

"I shall be by Anemone, don't worry though I'll be here." I muttered to Redemption as I rubbed the side of his face. I walked over by Anemone and made a final check that she was alright. When I finished I laid down and closed my eyes.

The next day I sat up and stretched. I looked around and froze.

"Oh shit!" I yelled running over to Redemption's cockpit. I dug through it and at last pulled it out. Renton looked over yawning but his eyes widened. I held in my hands a ref board that was a gift from the captain. It was white with a black trim. I flipped it over and smiled.

"It should be alright to..." I ran out of our crater we slept in and saw the expansive plains around us. I smiled.

"Perfect." I jogged then sprinted, I threw my board down and jumped onto it. I swerved a bit but caught my balance and smiled as I brought my weight towards the back sending me shooting up. I flattened out and put my left foot under the board towards the top.

"Now!" I jumped up causing the board to do a revolving spin. I landed on it with a small and then began flying down. I was about four feet up and picked up the board as I jumped off. I stumbled and came to a stop. Renton stared at me.

"You ref?" I nodded.

"Another thing we have in common?" I asked with a smirk. Suddenly Anemone screamed out in pain as my eyes shot open wide. I sprinted down into the crater our crash had made and picked her up.

"I'm going into town see you there!" I ran up with Anemone still in my arm as I threw down my board and began reffing towards the town. I heard a whooshing as Renton road up with Eureka in his arms. I smiled and sped ahead of him. He sped in front of me.

"I think not!" I yelled smiling and went as fast as I could. He matched my speed. I saw the town and halted the board.

I ran through to the hospital and bolted inside to the desk.

"I have a military vip, top priority. I demand a room now." The woman shook her head.

"We don't have any availible right n-" I curled my hand into a fist and sighed slowly uncurling it. Renton ran over but I shook my head. He sighed as well.

"I can help." I heard a man say. I turned and saw a man leaving. "Come on Renton."

The man lead us throughout the town until at last we were in front of a two story house on the edge of the town.

"Come in." He waved as he proceeded in. I looked over at Renton as he nodded. We went inside as the man lead us up the stairs and into a room with two empty beds.

"Set them down there." He muttered pointing to the beds. Renton and I did as he said and turned to face the man. Before I could get a clear look of him he pushed us out of the room.

"They need time to rest and having you two hogging up their air won't help!" He snorted and closed the door. I looked to Renton who looked just as confused.

"Um…should we go back to the LFOs?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I…I don't know." I sighed when suddenly the door downstairs opened and closed.

"Grandpa I'm home!" I girl yelled. Me and Renton froze over.

"What do we do?" I whispered as he shrugged again.

"I don't know!" He whispered back as I sighed.

"Worthless!"

"Um who are you?" I froze and slowly looked at the bottom of the staircase where the owner of the voice stood. She had dark blue hair and wore a white tanktop with a blue coat tied around her waist and grease covering her tanktop. She also had white and blue shoes with black pants.

"Um…a man lead us here and-" She sighed.

"Grandpa brought more people here to heal right?" I slowly nodded.

"Ugh. Well come on downstairs and make yourselves at home." She waved and walked off. Renton and I looked at each other then back downstairs.

I sat on the cough in the living room with my feet kicked up on the table and slouching in my seat with my arms sprawled across the back of the couch. Renton meanwhile sat straight with his legs bent at perfect 90 degree angles as he looked down humbly. I looked over at the girl who laid across the couch which was beside this one but the two couches were arranged in a 90 degree angle so her head was near me.

"What's your name?" I asked her as she looked over taking a gulp from her can of soda.

"Nami." She replied simply as I nodded taking a gulp of my own soda while Renton sipped his.

"So what brings you guys to this town?" Nami asked looking over. Renton opened his mouth but I answered first.

"Stuff." She arched an eyebrow.

"Stuff?" I nodded.

"Well what kind of stuff would bring you to a godforsaken town like this?" I thought for a moment.

"This bundle of joy over here did." I said motioning to Renton who jumped lightly. Nami looked over at him.

"N-No I didn't! If anything you brought us here! After you-" I sighed loudly.

"Ofcourse blame it on me." Nami giggled causing us both to look over.

"Sorry I don't meet many new people and the people in this town are so…boring." I chuckled.

"I haven't met many people either aside from…well where I was before this." I added remembering people in this town don't necessarily enjoy the military.

"Where were you before?" She asked as Renton smirked obviously enjoying me being put on the spot.

"Mars." I answered causing her to look over confused.

"I'm a martian." I said with a nod taking a gulp of soda. She giggled again then sat up.

"Do you guys wanna see the town?" She asked. I looked to Renton then her and nodded.

"Sure why not, we got time to kill right?" Renton looked down then slowly nodded.

"I guess so." We got up and were out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: A small town

They began the tour in the center of downtown which was simply a few one level houses that offered food and drinks.

Other than that there really wasn't anything in this small town they were in.

"Wow you weren't kidding, there's really nothing here." Haru commented with a small chuckle as the three walked down the road. Nami nodded as Renton looked around at the few buildings and occasional person.

Haru looked to the other side of the road where one of the people who lived here was glaring at them.

"You guys don't really like outsiders hm?" Haru asked in a hushed tone.

Nami looked at him confused then saw the person across the road.

"Yeah sorry about that, we don't get visitors here." She apologized with a small chuckle.

"I don't even know where we are." Renton commented as he looked at Nami.

"I'm sure you still wouldn't even if you had a map, the military bastards don't like people to know about us after we openly fought against them." Nami replied as she continued down the road.

Haru's eyes snapped on the back of her head then quickly looked to Renton. _Shit, he's going to tell her isn't he? _

Haru frowned slightly when he saw Renton looking across the road at more buildings. _What is he planning? _

"Don't like the military?" Haru asked following her.

"Not at all, those bastards killed my mother...I'll never forgive any of them." She growled.

Haru looked back over at Renton but he simply looked straight ahead.

Suddenly Nami stopped causing Haru to run into her.

"Sorry." He apologized as he backed up from her.

"Watch where you're going next time." She said with a small smile causing Haru to chuckle.

"Well this is it, our 'grand town'. What do you think?" She asked looking between the two.

"It's...not very...bad." Renton muttered scratching the back of his head causing Nami to look at him with an arched brow.

"Don't be so modest Renton just say it, this town sucks." Haru chimed in as he crossed his arms. Nami looked at him and laughed.

"Glad to see you're honest about th-" She was cut off by the chiming of her phone. She brought it up in front of her and read her message then looked up as she put it away in her pocket.

"Good news, your friends are awake." She said with a smile.

Haru's eyes shot open as his heart skipped a beat.

"A-Anemone's awake?!" He whispered as he turned and began sprinting down the street, back the way they came.

He hadn't noticed Renton running beside him with Nami trailing behind them.

The only thing in his mind, the only thing that mattered to him was seeing her.

**. . . .**

Haru barged through the door and sprinted straight upstairs followed by Renton and Nami.

The door upstairs flew open as Haru stood within the door frame panting and scanning the room.

The room was dark with a bed to the left and one to the right which held Anemone and Eureka, while in the middle the old man who let them in sat on a stool.

"You got here fa-" He tried to speak to Haru but Haru spotted Anemone laying on the bed to his right and sprinted over.

He knelt before her bed panting.

"Anemone?!" He whispered.

She opened her purple eyes and looked over at him with a weak smile.

"Haru! Where am I?" She quietly and weakly spoke in a dry voice.

Haru smiled widely as he jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" He whispered as he clung to her.

He could feel the heat from her face against his.

"H-Haru!" She whispered with surprise.

He finally let go and knelt back down beside the bed with a smile.

"Sorry Anemone I'm just happy you're ok." Haru chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"The way you clinged to me people would think we're dating." Anemone weakly said with a small chuckle. Haru's face was immediately ablaze.

"Wh-No sorry! I just...oh dear..." He sighed shaking his head as she weakly laughed.

"Good to see she's recovered." The old man said suddenly beside Haru causing him to jump.

"I...yes thank you...for everything." The old man smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem really. Though I imagine Nami will be disappointed that you will be leaving so soon. She's really taken a liking to you, you know." Haru chuckled lightly.

"Well can't really run from the military they tend to dislike that kind of thing." There was a small gasp that came from the doorway accompanied by the sound of glass shattering. Haru looked over and froze over as he saw Nami standing there with a look of horror on her face.

_She heard!_

"Nami I-" She took off running down the stairs. Haru took off after her.

When he stepped outside he saw she was standing there with her back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"You said you hated them so I didn't want for you to get angry." She was shaking with rage keeping her back to him.

"You're one of _them_! Right here talking with me! One of those bastards" She turned as she screamed and poked a finger at Haru's chest.

"One of those 'bastards' saved me! It's because of one of those 'bastards' I'm not being tortured in a lab or starving on the streets while you're living here safe from all the troubles of the big bad world!" Haru yelled back causing Nami to look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Nami you're a good person but I can't change what the military did. We're leaving today and I'd like you to be there to see us off." Haru stood there a moment then finally walked back inside and knelt by Anemone's side.

**. . . .**

Haru held Anemone in his arms while Renton helped Eureka limp down the road with her arm across his neck.

The group walked outside the town and went to the crater where they'd both crashed.

The moment they got there the two LFO's seemed to emanate an aura of joy at the sight of them.

Haru looked around but saw they were the only ones there. He sighed quietly and looked at Renton who looked right back at him.

They both nodded to each other, a nod of understanding one that said they knew that next time they saw each other they'd be enemies again.

Renton took Eureka and got into Nirvash and got it running.

"Gekko this is Renton and Eureka we're downed and need to be picked up." Renton began to communicate over his headset as the Nirvash got up and began going the other way.

"Haru?" Anemone asked once they were gone.

He looked down at her as she stared into his eyes.

"Thank you for being there for me." Haru chuckled with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It's nothing really, I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you." He replied with a smile as his face burned.

"You're the first person that I've ever..." She trailed off with a blush of her own.

"That you ever what?" He asked in confusion.

Rather than reply she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

His face went blank as he stared straight ahead.

"That was my first..." He trailed off as he blinked and shook his head.

"L-Let's go home." He said as Anemone smiled.

Haru climbed up Redemption and laid Anemone down on the floor of the cockpit while he hooked himself in.

Redemption arose and lifted theEND up in it's arms.

"Alright let's go!" Haru smiled as Redemption jumped up and connected it's bored riding the oncoming wave and riding up into the sky.

Down below Nami stood on the ground watching Haru soar off into the distance.

Tears streaked down her face as she turned and began walking back to town.

**. . . .**

"We've finally found you two! Where the hell have you been!" The Captain yelled the moment Haru jumped down with Anemone in his arms.

"We got downed by Nirvash and had to recover before we called for aid." Haru reported as he began walking to the infirmary with the Captain walking beside him.

"Well at least you two are ok. Now you'd better get some rest before the next mission. I'll see you two when you're fully healed." Haru nodded and went into the infirmary, setting Anemone on the nearest bed. He pulled up a chair and saw she was already asleep.

_Get better Anemone..._


	8. Chapter 8: Some orders

Within the Infirmery it was silent except for the engines which hummed steadily.

Haru sat beside Anemone's bed staring down at the floor with his hands clasped before him.

"Why're you so worried?" Haru jumped and looked up at Anemone who was looking over at him.

"Well...you could've been killed the other day..." He muttered looking down at the floor with a small sigh.

"But I wasn't." He looked up at her as she smiled back at him.

"Yes but-" He began but she cut him off.

"If I was meant to die the other day then I would've but I didn't. Instead I'm here with you, recovering from the fight." Haru shook his head with aother sigh.

"I can't risk you like that again, if anything were to happen-" Suddenly he saw a hand covering his own clasped hands.

He looked up and saw Anemone had pushed herself upright with one arm and laid her other over his own hands.

"Anemone!" Haru yelled as he jumped up and laid her back down.

"I'm fine Haru, the old man fixed me." She argued but he laid her down on the bed.

"I want to be sure and have the doctor look at you." She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly the door to the infirmery opened.

Haru and Anemone both looked over to see the Captain standing there.

"Haru, I have a mission for you, nothing difficult just an escort." Haru looked to Anemone then to the Captain.

"Yes sir." He hesitantly followed the Captain out of the infirmery.

**. . . .**

Haru hooked into Redemption and hissed as a sensation of ice water running through his veins overtook him.

"Redemption, launching." He announced as he dropped down and slammed his board together then riding a nearby wave that took him to the front of the ship.

_"Alright hold position as we get confirmation on our orders." _The Captain's voice echoed in Haru's head as he nodded.

He simply rode beside the ship as his mind began to drift off to when Nirvash went down taking theEND and Redemption with it.

Then his mind drifted to the kind old man who took the strangers in and cared for them, nursing them back to health out of the kindness of his heart.

_Nami._

He sighed and slowly shook his head.

He didn't want for her to get hurt but it seems it was inevitable.

_"Redemption." _The Captain's voice brought him back to his mission.

"I read you." He replied as Redemption did a small loop and continued to ride beside the ship.

_"Orders are the immediate bombardment of the town near where you crashed. You're to see that the payload hits target." _Haru's body froze over as his eyes went wide.

_W-What?! They want to destroy the people who helped us?! _

_"Redemption respond!" _The Captain yelled as Haru's blinked.

"There's no way we can destroy that town! They've done nothing wrong!" Haru couldn't control the tone of his own voice as he yelled at the Captain.

_"That town is the location of Rebel forces, you _will _carry out your orders!" _The Captain screamed as Haru's eyes narrowed.

"Roger..." He whispered as he hung loosely from the control yolk.

"Redemption..." Haru whispered hanging loosely.

_"Prep missiles for launch!"_

"I know when we crashed I didn't come and see you...I know you're mad but...I need your help now. Redemption...you and Anemone...and Nami, that old man too...You're the only friends I have. The Captain might've been but he's too much of a military man..." Haru whispered as his vision began to blur and his throat burn.

_"Missiles are ready for launch." _One of the bridge crew reported.

_"Good fire all missiles!" _The Captain ordered.

Everything was silent within the cockpit.

Haru's ears were ringing from the silence as he clenched his jaw.

"Redemption..." Haru whispered as ports opened all over the ship.

"Redemption I..." The ship shuddered as thousands of missiles all flew up into the air then began to arc toward the town with Redemption between them.

"Redemption...I NEED YOUR HELP TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" Haru screamed as the missiles flew toward the town behind them.

Haru blinked as Redemption locked up.

"R...Redemption?" Suddenly a huge explosion of trapar waves appeared behind them launching them toward the thousands of missiles.

_"What the hell was that?!" _The Captain yelled to the crew.

_"Missiles still on course sir." _One of them reported.

_"Good, Redemption you-" _He was cut off by the same crew member.

_"Sir, Redemption is flying toward the missiles!" _

_"Redemption pull back now!" _The Captain yelled.

"No." Haru hissed as they continued speeding towards the missiles.

_"We will open fire!" _The Captain screamed.

"Go ahead and try!" Haru yelled as the missile ports all over Redemption opened up and fired leaving streaks of green across the sky as they flew towards the oncoming missiles.

The missiles slammed into eachother and trigged chains of explosions clearing the sky of any missiles.

Haru sighed with relief as Redemption slowly flew across the sky.

**. . . .**

Nami stood within the crowd that were gathered within the town square as they all stared up at the sky where not even a moment ago thousands of missiles streaked across the sky but now it was clear.

For a moment no one moved, no one dared to even breath.

Then all at once they threw their arms up and cheered as loud as they could.

Nami sighed as she stared up at the LFO flying across the sky with her grandfather beside her.

"Nirvash saved us!" One of those gathered yelled.

Nami shook her head. She knew who it was.

"No it wasn't Nirvash, it was Redemption. I know the guy who pilots it." The man who'd previously yelled looked at her a moment with confusion.

"Is he with Gekko state?" He asked as Nami shook her head.

"Who's side is he on?" The man whispered looking to the sky.

"His own." Nami whispered to herself as she looked up at Redemption.

_Goodbye Haru._

She threw her hand up and waved.

**. . . .**

The moment Haru landed and jumped out he was greeted by a fist slamming into his cheek sending him flying back into Redemption.

"What in the _fuck _was that?!" The Captain screamed standing over Haru.

Haru blinked as he looked back at Redemption then the Captain.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW ME INTO REDEMPTION!" Haru screamed as he jumped up and drove his fist straight into the Captain's nose, breaking it and sending him stumbling back.

"Godamn it!" He yelled as he covered his nose.

Haru stepped toward him but froze as he saw Anemone standing in the entrance looking over at the two.

He locked eyes with her then looked down at the cane which supported her.

"Anemone?" He whispered as he began walking towards her.

"I heard about the mission." She weakly said as Haru frowned.

He stood a foot before her as he looked down at the ground.

"I think you did the right thing." She said with a smile causing Haru to look up in shock.

"You...You do?!" She nodded.

"However the Captain's not going to let it slide." Haru frowned and looked to the side.

"I think the people in that town were right about the military...I can't serve them if I don't know whether they're right or not." Anemone reached out with her free hand and laid it on Haru's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a worried look.

"I'm leaving." Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Wh...What?! You can't! They probably have something implanted in you from that surgery that kills you if you go out of control or a shutdown or-" Haru cut her off as he leaned forward and locked lips with her.

Her eyes were wide for a moment as she tried to comprehend what was happening before she closed them.

Haru broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Haru...don't leave...please." Anemone pleaded but he looked down.

"I'm sorry...goodbye Anemone." He turned and walked over to Redemption.

"What...What're you doing?!" The Captain yelled still covering his nose as Haru climbed Redemption and grabbed his board out of the cockpit.

"I'm leaving, I'm certain if I tried to take Redemption you'd self destruct it." Haru said with a nod as he jumped down and walked over the wall opposite the entrance where Anemone still stood.

He stood before the door and took a deep breath.

"You can't just leave!" The Captain yelled taking a step toward him.

"Goodbye." He replied simply and opened the door, immediatly jumping out.

The wind rushed past his ears as he flew down rapidly.

He took another deep breath and got on his board, catching a wave.

_Now we see where we end up..._


	9. Chapter 9: Another stop on the journey

**(A few weeks later)**

Though Haru hadn't been in this town long he already felt as though he were apart of it.

After the old man here helped Anemone Haru felt as though he had no choice but to come back here and properly thank him.

But when he came back he couldn't seem to find the old man.

With enough asking around he finally heard that the old man suffered a heart attack and passed away.

Now Haru stood before the still fresh grave looking down at the fresh dirt.

_Old man..._

He bit his lip lightly as he began taking in a deep breath.

_This isn't fair! You were a good person and yet..._

He could feel someone watching him from behind but he didn't care.

He felt betrayed, betrayed that something like this could happen to such a good man.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"You're Grandfather healed Anemone, I owe it to him to...at least be here." Haru whispered as his hands curled to fists.

Nami stood behind him still simply eyeing him, cautiously.

"You saved this town Haru...why? Didn't you have orders to-"

"I'm not just a puppet who follows every order he's given!" Haru suddenly yelled in frustration. He knew how rude it was to yell in a cemetary but he simply couldn't control himself.

Nami narrowed her eyes continuing to study him.

"Are you going to come over here mourn your Grandfather or just stand over there?" Haru asked staring at the grave before him.

For a moment there was silence until Nami walked over and stood beside him.

Neither spoke, they both stood there stiffly. Neither daring to so much as breath.

"I...I didn't know your Grandfather but he seemed like a good man." Haru suddenly said.

Nami remained silent.

It continued for so long Haru couldn't help but look over.

She stood there, her hands curled into fists, with tears streaming down her face as she tried her hardest to stay silent.

Haru blinked in surprise for a moment the slowly laid his hand on her shouldeer.

"Hey it's-" She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

For a moment HAru simply stood there but he eventually hugged her back.

"Nami, I know it hurt's but-"

"No...you...don't" She wept into his shoulder only managing a few words.

Haru flinched and looked down at the ground behind her.

"I...you're right...I don't. I never had anyone to weep over." He muttered with a frown as his throat burned.

He felt her begin to calm as she glanced up at him.

"You...didn't?" She whispered.

"No...when I was born my parents...I'm not sure to be honest but I've lived on the streets my whole life. Until..." She looked at him in utter confusion.

"Until what? Wait! I understand now! You were thrown into the military! That's why you're so different you didn't even want to be in the military!" Haru frowned not looking up as Nami stepped back with a smile.

"No Nami..." He attempted to explain but she kept going on.

"Why didn't you just say so! I thought you wanted to be in the military! I-" Haru shook with anger.

"Nami! I'm not like you!" He yelled as she stopped and looked at him confused again.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Haru growled.

"Haven't you wondered why a boy like me is in the military? I'm not even eighteen yet! Or why my eyes are like this?" He explained finally looking up and looking straight into her eyes.

"Well you're eyes are just purple, you can't choose your eye color." Haru growled with rage. She just refused to understand.

He threw his shirt up over his head and took it off revealing the scars that covered his body from the operation.

"_This_ is what happened! _This _is why the military wants me! I'm not a human like you! I'm just a mix between..." He growled looking to the side as his face glowed red. He'd never shown anyone his scars exceppt Anemone, although he didn't show her she simply saw them.

Nami had her mouth open but said nothing. She simply stared at the scars that covered Haru's body.

"I...what do you ean you're not human? You look human to me." Harus shook his head as he slid his shirt back on.

"I'm not like you Nami. The military saved me. They too me away from...that place." He hissed with a shiver.

Nami slowly reached up and laid her hand against his cheek.

"You feel human here and here." She said as she slid her hand down over his heart.

It suddenly began to race as he blinked.

"But...the operation they did-" She reached up and put a finger over his lips causing him to stop.

"It doesn't matter what they've done, they can't take away your humanity." Haru gulped as he blushed heavily.

"But..." She smiled and stepped back.

"Besides, you'll always be the guy who flew in and made my life that much more interesting." She said with a chuckle.

Haru opened his mouth to say something but his eyes looked over her shoulder and behind her. His mouth hung open as he stared.

Nami turned and saw Renton with Eureka.

The two stopped and stared at Haru while Renton glared.

"_You_." Renton growled. Haru closed his mouth and stiffened, preparing for a fight.

Renton stepped forward but was held back by Eureka who stared at Haru.

Renton looked over with confusion. "Eureka?"

She simply stared at Haru as Haru stared back.

"Wait a minute...Haru you said you weren't like me because of your eyes." Nami whispered to Haru as he nodded still staring at Eureka.

"Then she..." He nodded again.

"You were the one who crashed with Renton and I?" Eureka asked. Haru hesitantly nodded.

"Then...thank you." She said with a small nod.

Haru frowned in confusion.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked still cautious. Renton looked at Eureka, apparaently as confused as Haru.

"For not taking advantage of the situation while we were unconciouss." Haru looked at Renton then her.

"Well...Renton was unconciouss for a little bit, besides that would be dishonorable."

Eureka looked him over, studying him.

"Why are you here?" Haru asked looking at the two.

"We could ask you the same thing! Wh-" Eureka cut Renton off.

"We're paying our respects to the man who healed me."

Everyone looked over at her with surprise.

"As am I." Haru said with a nod and motioned for them to come over to the grave.

They followed though Renton was hesitant.

**. . . .**

The four of them stood in a line with Nami on the end beside Haru then Eureka and Renton.

"Where is your ship?" Eureka asked after they had finished paying their respects.

"I...left." Haru muttered looking to the side.

Eureka looked over at him.

"Come to the Gekko."

Everyone stopped everything and looked over at her.

"W-What?!" Everyone yelled looking over at her.

"Why would you allow me on the ship?! I've shot you!" Haru yelled in disbelief.

"But you knew it would not kill me. You are a good person Haru." Eureka stated still looking over at him.

"You think Holland would allow it?" Haru asked with a laugh but Eureka did not smile.

"He will not have a choice." Haru gave another weak chuckle in case she was joking but she had a straight face as she looked at him.

"I...I've never really thought about it but...if you think I'd fit in there." Suddenly Eureka began to smile which completely threw Haru off.

"I doubt you'll fit in anywhere since you're like me." Renton was baffled by what she'd just said which made Haru a little sad

_He's in love with a girl and doesn't even know she's not human..._

He slowly nodded.

"Alright I suppose I could come with you." Eureka's smile widened.

"Good, you'll have to have a job aboard the ship though to pay for food and expenses." Haru nodded.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Eureka nodded.

"Then come with us." She said as she began walking away from the cemetary towards Nirvash.

Haru turned to Nami who nodded.

"I understand, you're leaving again. Maybe one day you won't have to." She said with a smile.

"I hope one day I won't have to." Haru chuckled and gave a final nod before he ran after Renton and Eureka.

He threw down his board while they boarded Nirvash and followed them up into the clouds. Towards the next stop in Haru's journey


	10. Chapter 10: Eureka's true partner

There was silence in the hold of the Gekko as everyone gathered around Haru, Renton, and Eureka. Everyone but Holland who was away from the crowd leaning against a wall across the hold.

Everyone was chattering loudly about Haru and what Eureka's suggestion to bring him onboard.

"Eureka, this is the man who shot you. Knowing this you're perfectly okay bringing him onboard?" Holland suddenly asked, jumping into the fray.

Eureka stared at Holland as Renton uneasily looked over at Haru.

"Yes. He's a good person." Haru lightly blushed to hear someone speak on his behalf like this.

"Although I don't like him I have to agree with Eureka. He was with the military but he's not a bad guy." Renton also chimed in. Haru looked down with his face glowing he'd never had someone speak about him in such a nice way.

Suddenly Holland roared out with laughter. Everyone looked over at him in confusion.

"You think that everyone in the military's a 'bad guy'? News flash kid, the men we've killed, they all had families. They all had loved ones that we took them from. They were probably good honest people at that but we killed them." Renton's eyes went wide as his breath caught in his throat. He'd never thought of it that way he'd simply accepted they were in the way and he took care of them.

Renton looked down unable to say anything. What could he say?

"That's what happens when you wage your own personal war Holland. You kill good people on both sides." Haru said stepping forward in front of Renton. Renton looked up in surprise that Haru would defend him.

Holland frowned as he stepped forward.

"This isn't my war! This is the world's war! We're the only ones who're doing anything to save it!" Holland screamed curling his hands to fists.

"I've heard about you Holland, you started this war because you're running away from your past!" Haru yelled right back as Holland twitched with rage.

"Why you little! You don't know anything about why we left you little shit!" Holland screamed with rage but Haru didn't back down.

"But it's a war you started Holland, people are going to die. I'm certain everyoe here's accepted that or they wouldn't be here, even Renton." Haru said with a nod. Holland's frown lightened but remained.

"I think you need to follow your own advice kid." Holland scoffed and turned as he started walking towards the door.

Everyone but Haru and Eureka seemed confused.

"Wh-What did that mean?" Renton asked looking over at Eureka.

"It means he knew that I had plenty of chances to kill you two and him during our previous battles. But I...never took the chances." Haru growled to himself. The crew started filing out except for Eureka and Renton.

Haru jumped lightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back and saw it was Eureka's.

"I know you never took the chance to do it but it's because you're a good person Haru." He slowly nodded with a smile as she began walking to the door, following everyone else.

Haru looked behind him and saw Renton standing there simply staring at him.

"You...defended me?" Renton asked still in shock.

"Ofcourse, it's not fair what Holland was doing. Besides...you defended me as well, it's only fair." They both stood in silence a moment until Renton spoke up.

"Listen...maybe we got off on the wrong foot...Can we...start over?" He asked holding out a hand. Haru looked at the hand with uncertainty.

Haru had two friends in this world, Anemone and Nami. He was still wasn't sure if he knew how to be a 'friend'. The prospect alone of having someone that relied on him was frightening.

Haru finally recheaed out and slowly shook it.

"I think we could be friends." Haru said with a smile.

**. . . .**

Anemone laid on her bed clutching Guliver close to her chest.

"Where is he Guliver?" She whispered. Guliver simply laid there and stared at her with his giant eyes.

"The Captain said he'd be back by now but...Where is he?" She held Guliver tighter.

"Anemone?" Dominic stood in the door to Anemone's giant room. She paid him no notice as she looked to her window where theEND stood.

"What do you think theEND? I don't know where he is." Dominic began walking into her room.

"Come on Anemone get out of bed." She stilled ignored him as though he wasn't even there.

Dominic stood beside Anemone's bed.

"Anemone you've got to get-" Anemone finally turned to face him.

"GET OUT NOW!" She screamed. He jumped then scrambled out of the room.

She turned back and held Guliver once more.

**. . . .**

All was silent aboard the Gekko. The crew was silentely going about their day, Renton and Eureka sat under the bridge on the round couch. Beside them was Haru who was never more than a few feet away from them.

"I'm still not used to being so high above the clouds." Renton marveled with a smile as he looked over the back of the couch out the window. Eureka looked over at him with a smile.

"What about you?" She asked looking over at Haru.

"Oh, well we didn't have any windows onn my ship except for the bridge so...the only time I really saw how high we were is when I was in Redemption." Eureka nodded as Renton stared out the window.

"I know how you feel, it was the same way for me." Eureka said with a small nod. Renton looked over in confusion but Haru knnew she was talking about her time in the military.

Haru scooted closer to her and leaned into her ear.

"You really should tell him who you are and who you used to be." He whispered.

Eureka looked down looking off into the distance.

"I wish to forget about the past." She whispered as Renton looked back out at the clouds.

"We all do but you cannot simply run from it, it's what made you who you are." She looked over at Haru as Haru scooted back over on the couch so he wasn't so close to her. But once again she smiled at him.

"You're very wise for someone so young Haru." Haru chuckled as his face glowed.

"I wouldn't say wise I just come up with these things." Eureka giggled as suddenly Talhoe came over the loud speaker.

_"Trapar readings confirmed! We've got a big ass wave coming right for the abandoned base below us!" _We could all hear holland who was on the bridge from down where we sat.

"Take us down!" He yelled.

**. . . .**

The ship had landed in the base a few minutes ago and the crew was outside reffing around while a few others sat on the side and relaxed.

Haru held his board and was in the hold of the Gekko but didn't move.

He was standing in front of Nirvash simply staring at her.

_Anemone...Redemption...theEND...I've left so much behind._

He looked down at the floor with a small sigh.

"Haru?" Haru jumped and looked toward the ramp that led to outside and saw Renton standing there looking at him.

"Ah sorry." He said with a light chuckle and began walking toward the ramp.

"You miss Redemption?" Renton asked when Haru was right beside him.

"I...left a lot behind. I'm just happy to be here though." Haru said as a wide fake sile crossed his face. Renton stood there a moment then nodded and walked inside the Gekko.

When Haru got outside he saw everyone reffing except for a few who were on the side.

"Where were you Haru?" Eureka asked walking over to Haru.

"I...was just looking for my board." He said with a chuckle. But she wasn't convinced.

"I'm a lot harder to fool than Renton." She said crossing her arms. Haru simply couldn't hold the laugh that escaped.

"I suppose so, I saw Nirvash and I just miss Redemption." Eureka nodded.

"It must be difficult to leave him behind." Haru was reminded that Eureka was like Anemone and him sometimes. Except she wasn't a fake like him...

"It was...but maybe reffing will help." Haru said putting his hand up in the air and closing his eyes.

"Here it comes!" Haru yelled as he threw down his board and jumped on.

"He's right!" Eureka announced as she threw her own hand in the air.

Haru shook with excitement as a wide grin spread across his face.

"HERE WE GO!" Haru screamed laughing as a giant green wave swept by carrying everyone on it.

All was well for a moment but suddenly Haru's board began to shake beneath him.

"Wh-" Next he knew he was falling with his board following after him.

_Oh shi-_

**. . . .**

When Haru woke up he was in the infirmary with his shirt gone and a bandage wrappped around his head.

He groaned and slowly sat up.

"The doctor said you should be ok though you bruised your forhead." Haru froze as he looked to his left and saw Eureka sitting beside his bed.

"Oh that's...good..." But she was not smiling.

"I want to know how this happened Haru." Eureka said staring into his eyes.

"I just let the board slip I-" She cut him off.

"I mean why you look like you're one of me but I know you're not. Why you have scars covering your torso and why you have those opeings in your neck." Haru looked down as he laid back in the bed.

"I...didn't have parents. I was on the streets. I heard of an experiment the military was conducting so I applied, they promised a warm meal. Next thing I know they put me under and I wake up in more pain than...than I could ever describe. When it was over the Captain from my ship was there and he took me in...he saved me from that place. That's why I was with them. That's why I'm like...you but I'm not at all you." Eureka looked down as she shook her head.

"I've always been alone...but then I've met you." She said looking up. Haru frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm not you though Eureka! I'm just some in between creature!" She smiled.

"But you know what it's like not to be human, you're the only person I've met that is like me." Haru sighed looking down. As much as he didn't like to admit it she was right.

"I...Yes but..." Eureka put a finger to his lips causing Haru to freeze over as his face burned.

"You need to listen more and stop being so stuborn." Haru gulped and slowly nodded.

Eureka smiled and stood up returning her hand to her side.

"We took off while you were out, when you're feeling better I'll be in the observat-" Haru suddenly stood up and nodded.

"I''m right behind you." Eurea chuckled lightly as they began walking.

**. . . .**

Haru sat on the couch staring out at the clouds as Eureka sat beside him. She looked at his face as he smiled distantly staring out there.

"You always have that look on your face." She suddenly said causing him to jump lightly.

"What look?" He asked looking over at her.

"That look of happiness when you look at the sky." Haru was silent for a moment then smiled.

"It's because...being up here, in the sky, makes me feel so free. That's why I love the sky, and reffing especially. I can be up here and feel the wind on my face." Eureka smiled as he got that same smile on his face.

"Then let's go." She said standing up.

Haru looked over in confusion.

"What?" She just looked at him with a smile.

"Let's go reff!" Haru chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"A-Alright but where's your board?" He asked as he got up and followed her to the bridge.

"I'm going to ride with you." He stopped in his tracks as his body froze over.

"Holland?" Eureka called out.

He came walking down the stairs from the bridge scratching his head.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

"Can you land? We're going to reff." Eureka asked pointing back at Haru who quietly and nervously chuckled.

Holland stared at Haru a mmoment then back down her.

"Hmph fine. Talho! Set us down!" He yelled up the stairs and bega walking up to go argue with her over it.

**. . . .**

Haru held his board tightly in his hands as he stood beside nervous. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest.

"Ready?" Eureka suddenly asked across the room. Haru looked over with a smile and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside where they stood in the middle of a grassy field.

She turned and simply looked at him.

_Oh...she probably doesn't know what to do._

"Well you just run, throw it down, and jump on." Haru explained as she nodded.

They began sprinting as Haru smiled and threw the board down immediatly jumping on it.

He looked back but saw Eureka was falling behind.

Haru reached back, extending his hand while he leaned back.

Suddenly his board bega to tilt as he felt himself sliding off.

In that moment at the last second he shifted his weight and did a loop. At the bottom be scooped Eureka up in his arms and rode up higher into the sky.

She laughed as she marveled at the ground below then at the sky they were rapidly approaching.

Haru chuckled then realized hi sboard was too small to fit both of them.

_Probably should've realized that earlier. _

He sighed quietly to himself but enjoyed the ride.

**. . . .**

On the ground Holland sat beside Talho watching the two as they rode up into the sky.

"They look sweet together don't you think?" Talho asked with a smile.

Holland frowned though.

"Yeah but that's no good. They're falling for eachother." Talho looked over in confusion.

"Her partner's Renton not Haru. This can't continue." He growled shaking his head.

"What do we do then?" Talho asked as Holland watched the two fly across the sky.

"We might just have to call the military." He said with a sigh.

Talho frowned at that.

"Are you stupid?! We can't just call them in and expect them to leave no problem!" Holland looked over with a frown.

"We'll negotiate, they get Haru, we get to leave without them following us." Talho looked down shaking her head.

"I don't like this at all." She sighed as Holland nodded.

"I agree but...it has to be done." She stood up and looked down at him.

"I guess we'd better make the call then."

**. . . .**

Haru and Eureka walked in laughing as Holland stood on the bridge watching them walk towards him.

"Thanks Holland I'm off to bed." Eureka said with a smile as she walked off. Haru watched her go down the hall with a smile of his own.

"Hey Haru, come with me for a minute." Holland said as he walked toward the hangar with Haru behind him.

The walked outside as Haru stood behind Holland while he just stared off across the grassy field.

"What'd you want to-" Haru froze over as a familiar black ship suddely landed before them.

He opened his mouth but couldn't manage to say anything.

"Haru...I want you off my ship. Don't come back." He muttered and turned back, walking back inside the Gekko.

Haru simply stood there in disbelief. The familiar black ship's elevator dropped revealing the Captain along with four armed personel on both sides of him.

"You're coming back Haru!" the Captain yelled. Haru looked back at the Gekko and say Holland was gone.

_He didn't even look back... _

Haru looked back up at the Captain who looked at him with a small smile.

_That smile...he's actually happy to see me? _

He slowly took a step towards the Captain. Haru looked up at the Captain and saw his warm smile.

_Everyone's always saying how bad the military is but yet...I always feel more at home with them than...anywhere else. _

In that moment he began walking straight toward the Captain.

When he reached them he looked up at the Captain he put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Though you may not like some of the orders you're given, this is your home Haru." Haru nodded firmly and smiled.

"I understand Captain, I now understand...it doesn't matter what orders I'm given because this is my home. I won't quetion them again." The Captain smiled and led him onto the elevator.

**. . . .**

Holland sat on the bridge and watched the military ship fly off into the sky.

He sighed and buried his head into his hands.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Talho asked him.

Her answer was the silence.

**. . . .**

The moment Haru was onboard he was instantly happy.

Suddenly someone charged into the room growling.

"Captain I-" Haru turned and froze the moment he saw the long pink hair belonging to _her_.

"Anemone." Haru said with a wide smile. She simply stood there frozen.

"I...I'm back." Haru said with a smile. In a moment Anemone crossed the room and tackled him hugging him tightly.

"Haru!" She yelled squeezing him tightly. He coughed as he struggled to breath.

She rubbed her face against his chest then finally loosened up.

"I'll leave you two alone." The Captain said with a chuckle as everyone but the two on the floor left.

"Haru...where've you been?" She whispered still clinging to him.

"It's a long story...Can I tell you tomorrow? I think I'm going to get some sleep." But she didn't let go.

"S...Stay with me in my room tonight." Haru froze as he face was ablaze with heat.

"I...I mean so you don't have to sleep in here or anything." She studdered still holding on to him.

"A...Alright." He said with a nod.

They both got up and went into her room. She laid on her bed with her hair falling over the side as Haru laid on the floor beside her hair.

"I missed you." She said with a smile, staring up at the ceiling.

"Me too." Haru said with a sigh of content.


	11. Chapter 11: Purpose

The next day Anemone stood up and stretched yawning quietly.

She looked around as her body froze over, Haru was no where to be found.

She sprinted out the door and flew through the halls going towards the hanger as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she stood before the door she froze in place as she heard a familiar voice inside yell, "What the hell is this?!" Followed by metal hitting the floor. 

Anemone slowly crept inside and sighed with relief.

She could see Haru standing on Redemption's torso halfway inside the open hatch going through all of the parts.

The door behind Anemone opened revealing Dominic who froze when he saw what Haru was doing. "W…What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed.

Haru backed out of Redemption and looked down at Dominic.

"I'm fixing Redemption what does it look like?!" He yelled back then looked at Anemone and smiled with a small wave.

She waved back matching his smile as Dominic stammered behind her, "B…But the mechanics do that!"

Haru shook his head.

"Yeah I don't want them working on Redemption anymore I want to work on him now instead." Dominic sighed shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll tell the Captain." Haru stood upright with his hands on his hips and a wide grin.

Anemone turned to watch Dominic leave as he grumbled to himself.

Suddenly Haru gasped as his vision blurred and his head felt as though it were being ripped in two.

He put his left hand over his left eye as he blinked trying to clear his vision.

He felt a warm liquid slowly slide down from his nose over his lips.

In a few moments his vision came back and his headache was gone.

He wiped his finger under his nose and saw it was blood.

"Haru?" He heard Anemone call from down below.

He jumped lightly then quickly wiped the blood off.

"I...I'll be right there!"

**. . . . **

Eureka walked down the halls of Gekko still stretching from her nap.

When she reached the observation deck she looked around with a frown, Haru wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What's wrong Eureka?" She turned to see Renton walking towards her.

"Where's Haru?" She asked staring him in the eye.

"I haven't seen him, I figured he would've been here." Renton said looking around.

Eureka frowned and climbed the stairs up to the bridge.

"Holland, where is Haru?" She less asked and more ordered as she stood before him staring daggers at him.

She knew Holland was behind whatever happened.

"I dunno." Holland muttered looking to the side.

Eureka's frown deepened.

"Where. Is. He?" She ordered.

Holland looked up at her with a straight face.

"He went back to the military." It felt as though ice water was dumped through her veins.

"W…What?!" Renton yelled from beside Eureka.

"You heard me boy." Holland growled looking to the side.

"He wouldn't have left without saying anything _Holland_." He shrugged in return.

**. . . .**

Haru walked beside Anemone with a wide smile.

He was still overjoyed with being back where he belonged rather than the Gekko where nobody wanted him.

_Except Renton and Eureka._

He shook his head.

He couldn't be thinking of them, he was where he belonged and he'd take any order he was given.

Suddenly the loudspeaker came on, _"Haru report to the bridge immediately." _

Haru looked at Anemone who had a frown on her face as she reached out, grabbing his arm.

"You've just come back...I don't want you to leave again." She whispered sounding miserable at the thought.

In return Haru smiled and put his hand over hers.

"Don't worry Anemone, I'll protect you no matter what." Her sorrowful expression seemed to soften as she gave a small nod.

**. . . .**

Haru stood at attention until the Captain nodded and he relaxed.

"Haru, how long has it been since your last injection?" The Captain asked with an undertone of concern.

Immediately Haru wanted to leave the room but he stood in place as though rooted to the floor.

"A long time sir. W...Why?" He questioned trying to sound unconcerned but failing.

"We..._need _to inject you Haru. I know you may not like it..." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dominic with the needle in his hand.

Haru's heart began to pound as his hands began to shake.

"Captain...please don't-" Before he could finish Dominic was beside him shoving the needle into the injection port.

Haru's body was frozen as his muscles locked and his eyes went wide.

He opened his mouth but no noise escaped.

Powerless.

Just like when he was at the facility being turned into _this_.

There was a hiss as the liquid was shot into his blood stream.

He tried to blink but couldn't even muster the will to do so.

He felt as though ice were being shot into his veins.

Suddenly he screamed out in pain as the lines in his eyes slowly opened opened.

Then he fell silent as he remained in place, motionless.

"...Haru?" The Captain uncertainly asked.

He slowly straightened and locked eyes with the Captain.

"Yes sir?" The Captain frowned as he stared into Haru's eyes.

_No...this isn't Haru. _

The Captain thought to himself.

"We have a mission for you and Anemone." Haru nodded with a grin.

"You are to lead an assault on the Gekko, are you able to do that?" Haru's grin grew wider as he nodded.

"I'll leave now." Haru stated and left towards the door.

"Inform Anemone." The Captain ordered to one of the people on the bridge.

**. . . .**

Eureka sat on the couch in the observation deck beside Renton as she stared down at the clouds.

Renton stared at her with a frown.

He wanted to say something but what could he say?

He opened his mouth but was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"_Incoming LFOs! Renton and Eureka take those bastard out already!" _Holland yelled as Eureka slowly stood up and walked to the hanger.

**. . . .**

Haru watched the Gekko grow bigger as they sped towards it.

Suddenly he saw Nirvash launch and fly towards them.

Haru laughed and licked his lips.

"Let's dance!" Haru screamed as missile ports all over Redemption opened up and fired at Nirvash.

theEND fired all missiles as well.

Hundreds of missiles streaked across the sky all screaming towards Nirvash.

Rather than the expected classy dodge they usually did they simply sped through the barrage sustaining damage.

Haru growled with anger.

"This isn't how we usually dance!" Suddenly claws extended on the right and left arms as Redemption sped towards Nirvash.

**. . . .**

Renton clenched his jaw as Nirvash was bombarded with the missiles.

He looked over at Eureka who had a deep frown.

She was totally in control of Nirvash.

"U...Uh Eureka? Don't you think we should try and dodge?" He asked looking over but she ignored him as she continued speeding towards Redemption.

_What's wrong with her?!_

**. . . .**

Redemption brought his right arm back as the two closed the distance.

"_Haru be careful!" _Anemone yelled over the com.

"Tch! I can't dance without going all out!"

When the two were feet away from each other Redemption ducked the wild right punch Nirvash threw and slashed it's claws across Nirvash's torso.

Following the momentum of the attack Redemption sped past Nirvash before doing a small loop and speeding back at Nirvash.

Then Haru noticed Nirvash was flying towards theEND.

"You're dancing with _me_!" He screamed as Redemption extended his right arm.

It shot out and flew at Nirvash.

"Get back here!" Haru yelled as Redemption's right arm stabbed into Nirvash's back and yanked them back towards him.

Haru had a wide grin as Redemption's right arm was yanked out of Nirvash and connected back into him.

Nirvash began speeding towards Redemption again when suddenly a single purple shot screamed over Nirvash's shoulder and slammed into Redemption's chest.

Haru's eyes went wide as blood spilled out of his mouth.

His heart skipped a beat as he hung loosely form the yolk.

"N...No fair..." He whispered coughing up blood.

**. . . .**

Renton gasped as he looked behind them and saw Holland riding in.

"_You guys are damn lucky I'm here! Now finish this asshole off while I get the other one!" _Holland yelled over the radio.

Renton gave a single nod.

**. . . .**

"_Haru!" _Anemone screamed as theEND began flying towards him.

"Anemone no!" He screamed but too late.

A barrage of shots tore at theEND.

Three to the chest and two in the right leg.

Haru's breath caught in his throat as he heard Anemone scream in pain.

He twitched as Redemption was motionless.

Nirvash sped at Redemption, rapidly closing the gap.

Haru screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt Redemption shake from his rage.

"NIRVAAAAAASH!" He screamed as Redemption grabbed Nirvash's right fist with Redemption's left hand.

Haru could see Eureka and Renton's wide eyes.

**. . . .**

"_Damn it Nirvash move! I've got no shot!"_ Holland yelled but Renton couldn't do anything, Eureka had the controls and locked him out.

_What the hell is going on?! _

**. . . .**

"YOU BASTARDS!" He screamed as Redemption grabbed Nirvash's head with his right hand and moved his left hand to Nirvash's forearm.

Slowly Redemption began pulling, metal screamed and whined as it reached it's limits.

Finally Redemption ripped Nirvash's right arm clean off.

A blood like substance exploded out of the open wound then slowly stopped.

Haru screamed Redemption the arm to the side and began squeezing Nirvash's head.

**. . . .**

Renton's eyes were wide as Nirvash's arm was thrown to the side as though it belonged to a doll.

Suddenly Redemption began squeezing Nirvash's head.

Eureka's eyes went wide as she began screaming and clutching her head.

"E...Eureka?!" Renton yelled unsure of what to do.

"Hang on!" He yelled as he thought of something he could do _anything._

"_Damn it! I can't get a shot you've gotta get out of there NOW!" _

**. . . .**

Haru looked to where theEND was previously and saw three KLF's carrying him back to the ship.

He growled which slowly turned into a scream of sheer rage.

Redemption released Nirvash's head and began wildly slashing and Nirvash's chest with it's claws.

Suddenly Haru could see a glow from one of the scrapes.

Redemption shoved it's fingers into the scrape and slowly made it bigger to fit his other hand into then began to slowly pull the armor away revealing Nirvash's core.

**. . . .**

The moment Nirvash's chest armor was pulled away Eureka's eyes went wide.

"No..." She whispered causing Renton to look over.

"NO DON-"

**. . . .**

Redemption brought his right arm back with claws fully extended.

"DIE DAMNIT!" Haru screamed as Redemption's arm flew at Nirvash and stabbed directly into the glowing core.

The same bloody substance sprayed out drenching Redemption.

Suddenly the glowing grew ten times brighter as Haru saw Eureka's eyes grow wide.

A wide smile grew on Haru's face as Redemption twisted his claws while pulling them out.

_For you Anemone. _

_I do everything for you._

_You are my purpose._

_My reason to be._

_They threaten you._

_So I'll kill them._

_All of them._

The core suddenly flickered and went dark as Nirvash's eyes went black.

**. . . .**

All at once Eureka stopped screaming and went limp, wide eyed.

"Eu...Eureka? Eureka?!" Renton screamed but received no reply.

"EUREKAAAA!" He screamed as Nirvash teetered before falling off his board and plummeted towards the ground below.

**. . . .**

Haru smiled widely as he watched Nirvash fall.

The bloody substance slowly ran down Redemption, covering him.

Then he saw Holland swoop in and catch Nirvash before flying back to the Gekko.

He stayed in place as his vision blurred and he felt light headed.

"I...I'm tired." He whispered before Redemption slowly fell to his knees on his board.

"_Send out another team to get Redemption." _The Captain ordered over the com.

Haru slowly closed his eyes as Redemption's eyes went dark and Haru slid out from the yolk.


	12. Chapter 12: Safety

Haru groaned as his eyelids slowly began to part.

A harsh brightness greeted him causing him to grunt in pain.

After blinking a few times his eyes began to focus onto the white tile ceiling above him.

_The medbay? _

He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around.

The room was empty.

His brows slowly burrowed into a frown.

_Something's wrong here. Anemone's not even here._

Haru slowly slid off the side of the bed and quietly walked to the door.

He pressed his back against wall beside the door and opened it.

Suddenly he saw a man dressed in a white and blue uniform holding an assault rifle look back into the room.

In a split second Haru lunged at him, grabbing his rifle and pushing it to the side as he headbutted the man as hard as he could.

As the man stumbled back in a daze Haru curled his right hand into a fist and punched the man in the throat as hard as he could.

The man dropped to the floor unconscious.

Haru looked around looking for more men.

After seeing no one he bent down and picked up the rifle flipping the safety off.

**. . . .**

Haru silently crept through the halls peeking around every corner insuring it was clear.

At the next corner Haru stopped and peeked around the corner.

He froze as he saw a door guarded by two men wearing the same uniform also holding the same rifles.

The door they were guarding slid open as a stretcher was wheeled out in the hall.

Everything slowed to a crawl as he saw Anemone laying on the stretcher.

The line running through Haru's eyes suddenly split open creating a circle around his iris'.

In that moment Haru was gone, pushed far back into his mind just like when he took his medicine.

He jumped out and shouldered the rifle at the two men guarding the door.

He slowly squeezed the trigger unleashing a stream of bullets upon the two unsuspecting men who fell immediately.

He shifted his aim over to the two pushing the stretcher and squeezed the trigger again mowing down one then shifting his aim to the other.

Suddenly the rifle clicked, no ammo.

In a split second as the man was bringing his rifle up Haru launched the gun at the man hitting him square in the shoulder knocking him off balance.

Haru sprinted at the man rapidly closing the distance.

A loud bang rang through the halls as a bullet tore through Haru's gut.

Running on pure adrenaline he slammed full force into the man knocking both of them to the ground.

Haru reached up to the man's throat and squeezed as hard as he could.

The man stared up into Haru's expressionless face and wide eyes.

Then the man fell unconscious.

As Haru slowly stood up two loud bangs erupted as Haru felt the bullets rip through his side into his gut.

His eyes went wide as he looked over into the room where Anemone was wheeled out of and saw the gunman standing in the door way with his rifle raised and smoke slowly drifting off the barrel.

Haru slowly began stumbling toward him.

The man's eyes went wide as he fired to more shots one of which missed but the other tore into Haru's left shoulder.

"A...Anemone..." Haru whispered as the adrenaline was unable to even block out the pain.

"Wh...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man screamed as he shouldered his gun and took aim.

Another explosion as the man's blood exploded from the wound in his neck and fell back.

Haru wheezed in pain as he turned and saw Dominic standing there holding his pistol with smoke rising from the barrel.

"Dom...Domin..." Haru tried to whisper but he fell to his knees as blood poured out of his wounds.

Dominic rushed over and held Haru up from falling further.

"Anemone...is...safe?" He whispered, it hurt to breath let alone talk.

Dominic looked up at the stretcher, staring at Anemone then looked down at Haru who was bleeding heavily in his arms.

"Don't worry Haru...she'll be safe." Haru smiled as his eyes slowly slid closed.

Dominic slowly lifted him over his shoulder and took him into the room where Anemone was before.

He gently sat Haru down then went over to the phone on the wall and dialed the bridge.

"I need a doctor here now, Haru's been shot several times."

"_I see...He must've seen them taking her. Is she still here?" _The Captain asked from the other side.

Dominic looked out in the hallway where another man dressed the same as the others stood staring at Dominic.

Dominic gave a small nod as the man wheeled the stretcher down the hall.

"No...she's gone."

"_Damn it...Well orders are orders I suppose. I hope Dewey keeps her safe." _The Captain replied with a sigh.

"She's going to be safer there than anywhere else..." Dominic replied and hung up the phone.

He turned and stared at Haru who breathed slowly.

Then He looked down shaking his head.

"It's the only place she _can _be safe Haru...please just trust me. I love her too you know. I have ever since she first came on board. But then...then you came aboard and immediately she opened up to you." Dominic clenched his fists as he grated his teeth.

"Why...Why you damn it! I loved her before you were even turned into this _thing_. I just wanted to see her smile! I wanted to hear her laugh! But then you came along and took that from me!" His ears rang in the silence accompanied only by the soft humming of the engines.

"Then...Then you let her fall. The only reason she's alive is because the KLF's were deployed in time to catch her! She could've died damn it! I hated you for what you did...you stole her from me...Then...Then you became my friend. My first friend...my only friend. That's why I did this Haru. Because I know how much it would kill you if she was hurt. With Dewey by her side...she'll be safe. I'm sorry." Dominic choked on his words as tears fell down his cheeks.

He shook his head as he turned and walked out the door.

"You know if I wasn't under orders to give her over to Dewey I would've shot them myself then kicked the shit out of you for pulling that stunt." The Captain growled leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"I did this for him..." Dominic whispered letting the tears run down his face.

"Bullshit!" The Captain screamed as he grabbed Dominic by the collar and dragged him closer.

"You did it because you're a selfish child so if you can't have her no one can!" He screamed in Dominic's face.

Dominic looked to the side not saying a word.

"That's fine, keep looking to the side and ignoring what I say but believe me when I say that this will tear you up inside and keep you awake at night. No matter what you'll never be able to take this back." The Captain released Dominic and began walking away as the doctor ran past into Haru's room.

**. . . .**

Renton stood outside the medbay door staring at the ground with Holland by his side.

Holland turned to Renton with a deep frown.

"What happened?" He growled.

"I...I don't know...Eureka she...she wasn't herself." Holland grabbed Renton's collar and pulled him up off the ground.

"What the hell does that mean?!" He screamed in anger.

"I don't know! Something was off about her...she wasn't herself she just seemed to block me out and piloted Nirvash by herself." Holland slowly released Renton and sighed to himself.

He turned and began walking away all Renton could hear from him was, "...knew I kicked him off too late..."

Renton looked over but Holland was already far down the hall.

He turned back to the door and laid his hand on it closing his eyes.

_Eureka...why wouldn't you let me help?_

_Get better Eureka...please..._


	13. Chapter 13: Kute Class

Haru slowly opened his eyes with a groan.

_This white ceiling..._

His eyes shot open as he darted upright.

"Anemone!" He screamed as he pulled all the chords off of him and jumped out of the bed.

Immediately pain shot through his body as the bullet wounds on his torso opened up.

He winced in pain but ignored it as he sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

He began to pant as blood poured from his wounds.

He shook his head and focused on getting to Anemone's room.

He couldn't slow down.

Not until he knew if she was safe.

He suddenly skidded to a stop as he saw Dominic standing in front of Anemone's door, staring at it.

"Dom...Dominic...Is she...Is she in there?" Haru panted and winced in pain as the wounds burned. He slumped over covering the wounds hoping to slow down the bleeding.

Dominic looked over with a blank expression, no emotion in his eyes at all.

"No...she's gone."

Haru's eyes shot open as he stood upright.

"What?! What happened?!" Haru yelled as Dominic continued to stare at him blankly.

"I let them take her so she would be saf-" 

He didn't finish his sentence before Haru punched him across the face then grabbed his head slamming the side of it against the wall.

Dominic grunted in pain as he fell on the ground clutching his head.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Haru screamed as he breathed heavily.

"I protect-" Haru raised his fist as Dominic winced.

After a moment of nothing happening he opened his eyes and saw Haru standing there shaking his head, dropping his fist at his side.

"I...I trusted you Dominic...You were my friend!" He growled then turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dominic called to Haru as he slowly got up.

"I'm going...to get Redemption...then...save her." Haru panted as he limped down the hall.

"You'll never make it! You're bleeding too heavily!"

Haru ignored him as he limped onward.

Dominic stared at where Haru was, before limping out of sight, and pressed his hand against the side of his head then brought it before his face.

He saw the blood covering his hand from the gash in his head.

_Damn it Haru...I'm trying to help you!_

**. . . .**

"MOVE!" Haru screamed as he sat in Redemption connected to the control yolk.

Despite his yelling the cockpit remained dark.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" He screamed shaking his head as tears flowed down his face.

"MOVE DAMN IT! PLEASE JUST MOVE!" Redemption remained silent as he fell from the control yolk and landed painfully on the floor of the cockpit.

He winced and curled into a ball with tears streaming down his face.

"Just...move...please...help me..." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

**. . . .**

Dominic walked onto the bridge immediately drawing attention to himself thanks to the bandage wrapped around his head.

"What happened to you?" The Captain grunted at him.

"Haru." Dominic quietly replied as he walked over to a nearby console and looked at the screen.

Immediately he saw the orders Dewey had given them.

To go witness the nearby Kute class.

Dominic's eyes went wide as he turned to the Captain.

"There's a Kute class?!" The Captain looked down at him with a deep frown.

"It seems there's going to be. Right now all is silent, I don't know how they know there's going to be one but we're moving in now."

Dominic's body was rooted in place.

He'd never seen one in person before.

**. . . .**

Haru woke up to the same white ceiling he saw previously.

He looked down and saw the fresh bandages over his wounds.

_Damn it...I can't do anything!_

Suddenly an alarm rang through the ship.

"_A Kute class has formed over the city! All hands stand ready!" _

Haru's eyes went wide as a ringing louder than he'd ever heard pierced his ears.

He was frozen as he felt blood trickle down his nose.

The only feeling like this was when he'd been taken away from that place.

The door to his room opened as Dominic stepped in and stood beside Haru.

Haru's eyes remained locked on the ceiling, never blinking.

The trickle of blood turning into a stream.

Dominic reached down and turned Haru's head to the side as he pulled out his needle.

"Don't tell the Captain." He whispered and shoved the needle into Haru's injection port.

There was a hiss as the chemicals were shot straight into Haru's nervous system.

The line going through Haru's eyes didn't open however.

Dominic frowned and pulled out his spare.

"I guess you're immunity is building against it."

He injected the second dose as Haru's eyes went wide and the lines opened.

Without a word Haru got out of the bed and ripped the needle out throwing it on the floor.

Wordlessly he walked out of the room towards the hangar.

Dominic watched him leave without a word.

There was nothing to say to him.

**. . . .**

The moment Dominic stepped onto the bridge an alarm chimed, signaling Redemption's launch.

"What?! How?!" The Captain yelled then saw Dominic and frowned deeply.

"Why?!" He yelled at Dominic who looked straight ahead at the dot zig zagging toward them from the other side of the Kute.

"That's why." He replied solemnly.

The Captain followed Dominic's gaze then immediately understood.

She was here.

**. . . .**

Haru sat within Redemption silently as he reffed around the side of the Kute, through the massive and unstable waves being projected.

"_Haru...I know you want her back but you are to return to the ship. This is an ord-" _

"Shut up shut up shut up! I don't serve the military I serve her and I'm getting her back!" Haru yelled as he closed the channel and kept reffing onward.

Suddenly an alarm began chiming alerting him that he was being targeted.

With a frown he looked around before spotting the squad of KLF's reffing towards him.

They were between him and her, and for that, he would kill them.

Without wasting a moment he opened all his missile ports and fired them at the three KLF's.

In a flash they began glowing red as they all shot up into the air then cut straight down dodging the missiles.

Haru's eyes went wide as he immediately knew what it was.

"The cfs." He whispered as he frowned.

"Get out of my way!" He screamed as he flew at them as fast as he could.

**. . . .**

Anemone stared at the Kute as she effortlessly rode the waves.

What a boring thing to have to do.

She was happy that Dewey had helped her recover but she was taken from Haru.

"_Haru left you once my dear Anemone, who's to say he won't leave you again?" HE asked with a sad smile._

"_But he wouldn't leave me! He'll always be by my side!" She yelled clutching her head as the damned ringing wouldn't stop._

"_He _will _leave you Anemone, but I will not. Never forget that."_

Anemone shook her head as she growled to herself.

"He wouldn't leave me." She whispered to herself with a frown.

"He...wouldn't...but..." She fell silent as she noticed explosions in the distance.

She narrowed her eyes but couldn't see who the KLF's were fighting.

"_Anemone! Why aren't you entering the zone!" _Dewey yelled through the com.

"Who're the KLF's fighting?" Anemone replied still struggling to see.

"_It doesn't matter focus!" _

She frowned as she began flying towards the scuffle.

Something within her pulled her towards the battle.

She couldn't explain the feeling.

"_If you do not go now I'll shut off theEND from here!" _Dewey screamed as Anemone sighed shaking her head.

She turned towards the Kute and began to reff inside.

**. . . .**

Haru looked over as his eyes went wide.

She _was _here! And she was flying inside the Kute!

"No!" He yelled as he began reffing toward her.

Suddenly a Klf flew before him, blocking him.

"MovemovemovemoveMOVE!" He screamed as Redemption's claw's on his right hand slid out and stabbed into the KLF's chest.

Haru yanked them out and sped towards the opening where Anemone just flew through.

"GogogogoGOGOGO!" He screamed as he went as fast as he could activating the rockets on Redemption's back.

Within a moment he was in.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the purple tunnel around him.

It shined brighter than any color he'd ever seen but didn't hurt to stare at.

Then he saw her.

Immediately he began flying towards her as fast as he could.

"ANEMONE!" He screamed as theEND suddenly began slowing down as if she'd heard him.

**. . . .**

Anemone frowned as theEND began to slow down.

"What the hell? Speed up theEND!" But instead she went slower and slower.

"COME ON!" She screamed wiggling within the control yolk hoping to speed up.

"Anemone!" She suddenly heard that familiar voice as her eyes went wide.

"No..." She whispered as she looked behind her and saw him.

"Redemption...HARU!" She screamed as theEND pressed down on the back of her board causing them to fly backwards directly at Redemption.

Within a moment theEND slammed into Redemption hugging him tightly as Anemone closed her eyes with a wide smile and tears in her eyes.

She could feel him within Redemption.

"Haru! I miss-" Suddenly theEND went dark as the zone faded.

Anemone blinked as she was back over the town but the Kute was gone.

"_Useless!" _Dewey hissed as theEND slowly began to start back up but it felt...wrong.

"the...END?" Anemone whispered.

She felt cold, as if theEND was asleep.

"_Now, destroy Redemption." _

Anemone's eyes went wide as theEND's arms released Redemption and theEND's claws slid out.

"No..." Anemone whispered.

theEND pulled back then began going forward directly at Redemption's chest.

They tore through Redemption's chest as the blood like substance splattered across the cockpit's viewport and before Anemone's wide eyes.

She was frozen. Unable to make it stop. Unable to look away.

Again, and again, and again theEND stabbed into Redemption's chest then wrapped her left hand around Redemption's head slowly squeezing.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" She screamed to no avail as she watched in horror.

Anemone could hear the groaning of the metal as more and more pressure was applied.

Then the head snapped as theEND stabbed through Redemption's chest with her right arm as she released the head.

She raised Redemption up off his board which caught on the waves and flew off uncontrollably to the ground below.

theEND held out her left arm bringing out the claws.

In a flash she stabbed into the chest of Redemption and began pulling them both in opposite directions.

"NO STOP IT THEEND STOPSTOPSTOP!" Anemone screamed in terror as tears streamed from her face.

Then everything was silent as Redemption was torn in two from the left shoulder to the right side of his waist.

theEND released the halves then went dark oncemore as Anemone watched the pieces of Redemption plummet to the planet below.

There was a giant dust cloud where he hit the ground.

"_Excellent work, return to the ship." _Dewey ordered.

She could hear his smile through the com.

She sat in place hanging from the yolk.

The scene flashing before her eyes.

theEND started up and began flying back to the ship.

**. . . .**

The bridge was silent as they all stared in disbelief at where the two LFO's had previously been.

The Captain slowly fell back into his chair with his mouth hanging open.

Dominic was silent, his mouth also agape.

"Is Haru..." Someone whispered, unable to finish the question.

The Captain looked over at Dominic as his fury began to grow within him.

"Are you still certain she's safe?" He spat as he arose and stormed out of the bridge toward the shuttle with Dominic following sheepishly behind him.

"What're you going to do?! Even if the cockpit's intact and Haru's alive we can't open it from the outside! Haru removed the release latch himself!" Dominic argued as the Captain continued down the hall with his rage only growing.

"Then I'll rip the door off with my bare hands." He growled with the ferocity of a bear.

Dominic shook his head at the ridiculousness of this plan but followed the Captain to the shuttle.

_Haru...I didn't mean for it to turn out like this..._


End file.
